Child of the Underworld
by Yin-Yang universalbalance
Summary: A family, a goddess, a prophecy, and the Underworld. What will become of Clarisse, Percy, Nico and Leo? Will this new camper destroy everything they know or help them save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story all rights go to Rick Riordan. The account used to publish this story is my sister's but the story is mine and some of the facts in the first chapter are true but most is fiction and this was actually a dream of mine. Only the first chapter though.**

Chapter 1

The soft hum of the engine and the slight bounce of the car on the road was enough to make me sleepy so I leaned my head up against the back of my seat and my eyes started to close but I found that although I was tired and the environment was perfect for me to sleep in, I just couldn't sleep. It was almost as if something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Brooke what do you want for dinner"? , my dad asked from the driver's seat of our car snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't know" I replied yawning. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Brooke Sutherland, I'm 14 years old, I have light/medium brown hair down to the middle of my back, fair skin and dark brown eyes that sometimes appear black with hints of blue or yellow. I have a younger sister Ashleigh, she is 13, a year younger than me with reddish brown hair almost as long as mine, the same skin except hers is adorned with light cinnamon coloured freckles and deep brown eyes that if you look closely enough at, look like they are red. I also have a younger brother Lachlan; he's 10 years old with long-ish almost platinum blonde hair, the same skin as my sister and I and the same eyes as Ashleigh. My dad's name is David and he has really short military styled cut black hair that when he lets it grow out appears dark brown with hazel eyes and a slightly cruel, Roman- looking face. My siblings and I did have a mother but her and our dad got divorced and we ended up with our mum for a few years and then we moved in with our dad. We had been out all day and were just returning home. It was dark outside of the car but the light of the crescent moon and millions of stars lit up the night sky in a canvas of midnight blue and white. In the horizon, the silhouettes of hills and trees made the night like a scene out of a fairy-tale. Everything was peaceful and beautiful.

For a while everything was good until this horrid smell came out of nowhere, it was like cat vomit and garbage left in the sun too long which had been eaten the crapped out by an elephant. It seemed that I was the only one who noticed this because my dad kept on driving and my brother and sister kept on looking out the car windows lost in their thoughts. Unexpectedly the car flipped over and went flying down the road spinning on its roof at high speeds. When the car stopped moving I found myself trapped beneath the front seat. To my right, Ashleigh wasn't moving; her hair looked black with what I was only guessing was blood. In the front seat my brothers' head looked oddly misshapen and the steering wheel was covered in what looked like my dad's internal organs. I groaned and tried pitifully to get the front seat off my legs. Down the road I could hear a creature roaring and the ground was shaking with its footsteps. As I silently accepted the fact that I was about to die, I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, when a bright light flashed, even with my eyes closed it was like staring directly into the sun. There was a sound like a giant air mattress having its air let out and a loud bang. A grainy powder, not unlike sand started to land on my face and as I was thinking _I'm about to die, I'm about to be eaten by a monster _I realised that the smell was gone and the ground was no longer shaking. I cautiously opened my eyes and standing in front of a massive pile of the same powder which had settled in my hair and on my face was a beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair braided down to her waist with some loose curls framing her face. She was wearing a long white dress and the way she was looking at me was like a concerned mother for her child. She gracefully walked over to me and said in a voice like a songbird "Poor child, losing your family this way" Before I could ask what she meant she held onto my arm and we disappeared in what appeared to be a flurry of peacock feathers. I blacked out but I roused slightly when I felt the warmth of fire and when I opened my eyes I saw a man with curly brown hair and kind eyes looking down at me. I blacked out again when I looked at where his legs should be but all I saw was his torso grafted to a white stallion's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico POV

It was summer which meant that I was at Camp Half-Blood and it's safe to say that so far, it sucked. It was already August and I was planning on what to do tomorrow when the conch shell signalizing the start of dinner rang. When everyone was seated, the nymphs brought out the food so that we could all make our sacrifices to the gods. When all the campers were seated with me all alone at the Hades table, Chiron, our activities director stepped forward and started to make some announcements about stuff which I really didn't care about until I heard him mention that the weekly Capture the Flag game was cancelled due to the dryads(wood nymphs) going on strike because the Hermes cabin spray painted all the trees pink and now the dryads were attacking campers if they tried to get into the woods. _Stupid Hermes_ I thought bitterly. _Why do your children have to go and ruin everything for people? _.Just as I was about to tuck into barbequed beef there was a bright flash and a storm of feathers that blinded everyone. When my eyesight returned, what I saw shocked me. Hera, the Queen of the Gods, was standing in the middle of the dining pavilion, with a girl, about my age (14) in her arms. The girl was unconscious, covered in blood, monster dust and was crying.

"Lady Hera", Chiron was the first to snap out of his shock. He bowed to the goddess and asked "Who is that child?". As if on cue, the girl stirred and seemed to wake up. Her eyes landed on Chiron's face and stayed there for a second before they strayed to his horse body and she promptly fainted.

"This child needs treatment and I expect she will be put in a cabin immediately", the goddess said while glaring at Mr D as if to make sure he got the message. "Of course my lady" Chiron answered and took the strange girl towards the Big House. She turned towards the campers and spoke "That girl is called Brooke Sutherland, she has just lost her family from a Hydra attack so if any of you campers try anything with her" cue pointed look at Hermes campers "you shall have my wrath upon you". Glaring at each table in turn everyone got the message not to mess with this strange new camper, when she got to me however, her glare disappeared and instead she gave me a knowing look which made me wonder what the gods have in store for me now.

- TIME SKIP-

It was a week after the new camper arrived and no one knew anything about her besides her name and that if anyone messed with her they would have an angry goddess chasing after them. From what I could tell, she hadn't woken up yet but her injuries were healing. As I was walking past the Big House I heard a deafening scream. Normally when a demigod hears that kind of scream it means someone is getting eaten by a monster but after the scream there was sobbing. Awful, heartbroken sobbing. I thought back to a week earlier when Hera was talking about how the girls had lost her family and I figured out why. I walked towards the sound and what I saw was so weird I did a double-take. Mr D, one of the most obnoxious and uncaring people I have ever met, was comforting the new camper by hugging her. I repeat HUGGING. I think I may be going slightly crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(OC POV)

I had terrible dreams; even for me. I dreamt that my family and I were in a car crash and I was the only one to survive. I dreamt that I was taken to a strange place that looked like a renaissance fair and there was this man who looked normal enough until I looked at his feet; except he didn't have feet, he had the body of a horse grafted to his torso. I was abruptly woken by someone gently shaking my shoulder. "Hey wake up" the voice was deep, definitely male, but with a gentle and soothing undertone, like a lullaby. Opening my eyes I came face to face with a boy, a couple of years older than me, possibly 18 or so with black curly hair that looked purple in the light, violet eyes and a face somewhat like a cherub. It took me a few seconds to realise I was staring so I blinked and looked at my surroundings.

I was in a large room with deep red wallpaper, like the colour of red grapes. There were old fashioned couches and tables everywhere and torches cast a soft golden glow to the room. I realised that I didn't know where I was and as I came to that realisation memories started to flood my mind; the crash, the pain, the fear and most importantly, the strange lady that had spoken to me just seconds before I blacked out. "My family?" I asked the unfamiliar boy, my voice hoarse and scratchy as if it hadn't been used in a while. The boy just looked down and shook his head, I knew what that meant; my whole family had died. Tears started to run down my face as that thought came to me. Within a few seconds I was a sobbing mess. The boy sitting in front of me stared for a couple of seconds before he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders; whispering comforting words into my ear but I barely heard him. I was too caught up in my grief _Maybe they deserved to die _the evil part of my brain told me _Shut up_ the reasonable part of my mind said. _Maybe they were killed _the paranoid part of me screamed but just as I was about to throw that suspicion away a memory started to surface: a strange smell just before the car FLIPPED OVER and slid down the road, there's no way that the car flipped over on its own.

Just as I started trying to think of reasons why someone would want to kill me or my family; I heard a gasp, barely audible, but I've always had good hearing. I turned my tear-stained face towards the source the sound. A boy, about my age; was standing there in shock; I mean his mouth hanging open like a fish and his eyes opened wide. If I hadn't been so upset, I probably would have laughed at his expression. After a brief moment of awkward silence, the boy sitting next to me finally spoke "Hey Nico" the boy who must have been Nico stared at the boy next to me "Pollux?" he choked out. "Yeah, who did you think I was? My dad?". The boy; Nico, looked sheepish. Then he turned his attention to me, "Hey your name is Brooke right?" I nodded. "Chiron and Mr D want to speak with you". I nodded again, got up off the couch and followed Nico down the hallway wondering who Mr D and Chiron were. As we were walking in silence I kept sneaking glances at the boy Nico. He looked to be about 14; my age, with silky black hair, pale olive skin and black eyes. He was slightly taller than me, had a slightly muscular build and had a dark aura about him. "So who's Mr D and what was it Chiron?" I asked in an attempt to block my mind of the painful and heartbreaking news I had just received. 'Nico' just looked at me with a strange look on his face as if he was wondering how I even had the guts to talk to him. "You just found that your family died and you're worried about who Mr D and Chiron are?" he asked incredulously, "Don't you realise that they're never coming back and that you're all alone in this world now?" his voice started to rise in thinly veiled disbelief and anger, as if he couldn't comprehend that I was asking him something so nonchalantly when the occasion was so grievous. A lump started to form in my throat and my vision blurred as his words registered in my brain. Tears started to fall from my eyes and for a second Nico stopped ranting to look at me in shock, as if he had never seen someone cry before. Within seconds I started sobbing and what little strength I had retained, left and I fell to the floor crying. Nico just stood there awkwardly not quite knowing what to do as I curled into a ball and wished with all that was left of my shattered heart that could just disappear from this world to a place where no one would be able to find me. Through my hazy vision I noticed a figure slinking towards me, thinking it was a monster who had come to finish the job, I shrunk away as memories from the accident flashed before my eyes.

Suddenly a hand made its way to my shoulder and I flinched but the hand just gripped my shoulder and pulled me into a sitting position. "Hey ummmmm I'm not that good with the whole comforting people thing" the mysterious person sitting next to me said awkwardly; "But I know what you're going through I lost my family when I was young but you can't let it tear you apart because your mind will break and you will go insane" That last part sobered my up for a second before I started bawling even harder. The speaker just pulled me closer. A tiny part of my brain reasoned that I shouldn't be this intimate towards a complete stranger but the irrational part of my brain told me to keep seeking comfort from this person so I turned towards them and put my head on their chest. They seemed shocked for a second but started speaking to me in a soft voice. No doubt the words were meant to be ones of comfort but I focused more on their voice; with a jolt I realised it was Nico and I must have jumped because he chuckled quietly then stood up and extended a hand to help me up.

Taking his outstretched hand, I pulled myself up shakily. I eyed Nico warily as I was scared that he would start to throw more verbal abuse at me. As if sensing my fear he curved his lips into a small smile that honestly freaked me out and just pulled on my hand which I realised he was still holding and said " Come on Mr D and Chiron are waiting" Nico started to drag me down the hallway and into a room where when I saw the occupants; I almost fainted again. Sitting at a small table were a fat man who looked like the boy that had woken me up; Pollux I think his name was; and a man with curly brown hair, a scraggly beard that seemed way too tall to be normal, but when I got a better look at him I realised why, he had the torso of a man with the body of a pure white stallion.

I stood there staring into the room almost in a trance when the fat man sitting down said "You must be the new camper Brodie Spencers'.

**Sorry about Nico being a bit OOC but I wanted to show that there might be some friendship between them and there might even be a ship somewhere in the story! I don't know who it will be between but please comment who you think it should be between. I'm introducing Clarisse and Leo sometime in the next chapter and you should be prepared for some serious fights!**


End file.
